


Ojos de tormenta

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Tras Sherrinford, Mycroft necesita tiempo para él. Greg le recuerda.Para el reto de Mystrade is our division: un fic con la palabra tormenta.





	Ojos de tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

Hoy está lloviendo. Amo la lluvia.  
Sí, es Londres, normalmente llueve, no me lo digas.  
No es sólo lluvia. El trueno retumba y el relámpago parece querer partir el cielo en dos. Me gusta el color del cielo en días de tormenta.   
La tormenta me recuerda a ti. Sí, muchas cosas pequeñas me recuerdan a ti todos los días.   
No, no pienso en ti y me siento mal por tu ausencia cada minuto del día. Te lo prometí.  
Pero a veces un rayo de sol otoñal brilla en la hoja de un árbol y recuerdo tu pelo cobrizo, o alguien dice algo estúpido y pienso en cómo levantarías una ceja, tu boca se estiraría en una sonrisa forzada y me mirarías, como si supieras exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Como si supieras que sé exactamente lo que estás pensando.   
Compartimos ese extraño sentido del humor que nos ha ayudado a mantenernos cuerdos más que el trabajo de mil terapeutas.  
Vale, estoy divagando ahora.   
Dije que la tormenta me recuerda a ti.   
Su color plomizo me recuerda a tus ojos grises. ¿Sabes que nunca son del mismo tono de gris?  
A veces parecen de plata líquida, en las raras ocasiones en que estás relajado y en paz, no creo que mucha gente los haya visto así, brillando mientras te ríes, o cuando me mirabas después de hacer el amor.  
A veces tienen el tono del mar en invierno, cuando estás enfadado y tratas de mantener la calma. O cuando alguien está a punto de pagar cara su estupidez.  
A veces tienen un tono ligeramente azulado, cuando tu mente llega tan lejos que nadie puede alcanzarte, perdido en tus recuerdos, o, espero que esto me incluya, soñando con el futuro, con otra vida.  
A veces tienen el gris oscuro que precede a la tormenta, cuando tienes miedo y necesitas algo a lo que aferrarte.   
El cielo era de ese color hoy. Un color que amenazaba el caos, que ha sumido a la ciudad en el silencio mientras el agua y el viento la golpeaban con violencia.  
Por eso me acordé de ti, que estás en algún lugar, luchando contra tu propia tormenta interior.  
Por eso tuve que escribirte hoy esta carta que, como tantas otras, nunca te enviaré.  
Sólo para recordarte que después de la tormenta, el cielo se abre de nuevo, y el aire es más ligero y limpio, el sol brilla con más fuerza, y la calma reina de nuevo.  
La tormenta ha llegado, golpeando tu mundo duro, desafiando tu autocontrol.   
Pero pasará, te lo prometo. Y cuando lo haga, estaré aquí, esperándote.  
Y no todo será perfecto, vendrán más tormentas, y pasaremos por ellas juntos, el viento nos golpeará y el agua parecerá que nos va a ahogar, pero pasarán.   
Y cuando se haya ido estaré allí, diciéndote sin palabras, sólo mirando tus ojos grises, que te amo aún más que a los días lluviosos.


End file.
